


Lovers' Moon

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Pining, Romance, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gothic, slightly spooky take on the legend of Arthur's rest in Avalon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers' Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters belong to the BBC and Shine TV.

The rainbow offers passage from earth to other realms, they say. But the Summer country knows another such connection between worlds; for on rare occasions moonlight builds a brightly-paved way across the waters from hidden Avalon.

A crimson-cloaked king walks that shimmering path, his hair and armour reflecting the full moon's ghostly sheen. On the near shore, wrapped in shadows, his warlock always stands waiting.

According to legend, anyone who glimpses those two embracing will suffer severe melancholia. Local people wisely heed that warning - they yield the lake and lonely sands to the visitor from Faerie and his magical beloved.


End file.
